cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Hawk's Last Skater
Credited to Net Bastard. I had just finished unpacking my things after moving house, my new home was waiting for me, after setting all my shit up, I was just laying there, bored out of my mind, with nothing to do. I just kept thinking about what i could do to pass the time when I saw something in the corner of my eye, a disc. I got up to see what it was, hoping that it was a game I haven't played in ages. I picked it up and saw that it was an old Playstation Tony Hawk game, I quickly remembered all the fun I used to have playing it, I remember it being somewhat different to all the other games I had. I was about to plug in my Playstation 2 when I noticed lots of scratches on the underside of the disc. This made me kinda sad, because i was hoping that i could have a fun nostalgic adventure on my old game. Even so, I decided to try it out anyways just in case. After popping the disc in, I started hearing a curious sound coming from my television, it was like the sound a record makes if you push down on the needle too hard. Once the sound finally stopped, to my relief, I looked back at the screen to see a message appear, it read, "This disc is unreadable, please call our helpline number for more information-333-333." I stared at this number in a peculiar way, why was the same digit used over and over? Later on in the day, bored out of my mind, I decided that I should try and get a new game to play instead. As I walked down the street I saw a phonebooth, I suddenly came over with a sensation that I should call that number. As I dialed the number, I noticed that i forgot to put any coins in, but strangely, it worked anyway. I heard a sudden cough, when a chilling voice answered the phone; "Heeeello, how may I help you today?" Creeped out by his tone of speech, I quietly replied "I would just like to call about a game of mine, it is really scratched and i need it to be cleansed." I heard a calm breath under the static, "Veeeery well then.......Send it to this address......9....9.....9, Beezle Street." I suddenly thought of how odd a name that was for a town, that and the fact that he gave me no other details, all he said was to send it to that address. I calmly answered with "Thank you?" I heard another breath under the static, "Your welcooome....anytime!" Freaked out by this, I quickly slammed the phone on the hook and tried to ignore the creepy voice. When I got to the post office, I soon saw that there was no one else at all, in fact, i was seemed to be the only person in the street. I slowly walked up to the counter and asked the man if i could have a stamp, he turned and looked at me and just stared for a few seconds before calmly saying, "Heeeello, how may I help you today?" I stopped in my track of mind, I had realised that he sounded strangely like the person on the helpline. I was careful when walking home after that, I was more than a little freaked out about the guy at the post office, I tried to make it home without anymore scares. Now it was midnight and I just had dinner, I decided that I would finally play the game. I sat there in my living room, waiting for the game to load, when without any of the company logos popping up, the menu screen appeared. but this was an odd title on it. It said in giant letters "Tony Hawk's Last Skater." I thought to myself that maybe this was the final game or something and below it where four different modes: Begin, Two, Music and Options. Wondering what kind of music the game had to offer, I chose the third option. After a few seconds of loading, it came to a list of songs to play and sort, oddly, there was only one. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, i pressed X to play the song and it started playing that horrible record scratching sound. I pressed X continuously until it instantly stopped. I was so relieved that it stopped, it felt like my ears were bleeding. I went back to the menu and this time chose "Begin"... The game started up rather normally, nothing unusual about it at first. All there was to see was a grey concrete pathway, a few half pipes on each side and an empty night sky, but to my annoyance, the scratchy music was playing in the background. I got used to the controls very quickly, so I was having good fun grinding along the edge of the pipes. My character was rather odd though. He was a caucasian teenager with a red cap, a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. One thing I found odd about him is that the camera wouldn't let me view his face, no matter what button I pressed. I spent quite a few minutes riding up and down the pipes, when I heard an odd note of a violin being played really loud. My character then stopped dead in his tracks, I mashed buttons trying to move him but he wouldn't do anything. It did this for about a minute until the music stopped and my character suddenly began to turn to face behind him along with the camera. When it stopped, everything was gone, all except a lava pit with a rail going into it at an angle as if the game wanted me to grind it. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, i jumped onto the rail and started sliding down it and my character strangely went straight through the molten rock. When I got to the end of the rail it hit a wall, a wall of concrete. In the wall of concrete i noticed a gap, I carefully rode into it and saw nothing but blackness. All I could see was a small pin of white light in the distance. I continued to ride towards it when I heard that violin screech again and what happened next would really freak me out. A chilling voice suddenly shouted "Hurry! HURRY!" I rode and rode as fast as I could, hoping to get to the end when what appeared to be lava flooded the screen. Everything suddenly went black after that. After a small moment of darkness, the screen suddenly changed to a loading screen. I wondered just what crazy shit would happen next when the sound of backward playing violins played. This made me shit scared, but i didn't freak too much, as i waited for the screen to load up. It was nothing but a white plain space with a guy standing nearby a massive gate. I got closer to the featureless guy to see what would happen when I stopped and heard a calm voice say "How may I help you?" This scared me, it reminded me of something else but I couldn't put my finger on it. He said "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you? You deserve a second chance." The screen went white and slowly faded into a rather well rendered street. I soon started rolling my board along the ground, down the street when I noticed something familiar, the street looked exactly like the one I live in. I was very curious and carried on going until I found an open door on a shop. Being curious, I looked inside to find a man behind a counter who then said in a familiar voice, "Very well then." I was confused at this point. Very well what? I heard that shrill noise again and quickly rode outside in growing fear to find a a sign. What this sign had written on it would haunt me to this day: "Welcome to Beezle Street. Population: You and him." My character suddenly turned around to see a guy behind him. The camera instantly zoomed into the back of his head. He slowly turned around until I saw his face. I then realised that it was the guy in the post office. The camera then zoomed out to show the back of my character's head. He slowly turned round to reveal his features. It was me, staring straight out at the camera. And then I heard in a chilling voice, "You're welcome anytime." The screen then went out into a black screen...and that was it. I sat there for about ten minutes in shock. After seeing what just happened, I hurrily rushed up to my PS2 and turned it off. I rushed upstairs, grabbed the disc out of it, and threw it out the window. I rushed at packing all my things and ran out the door as quick as I could, when i saw that guy. He stood there just staring when he said, "See you again, in Hell!" I ran for my car and opened the door and jumped in it. I shoved the keys in the hole, turned them, put the car into gear and smashed my foot down onto the pedal. I shot of up the road, safe. I turned back in fear to see who was there and saw nothing behind me but a pit of lava. I turned back and quickly drove away. Starting to calm down, I looked at my satnav to see that there was no town behind me, just a mark that said a mysterious name: "Mt.Lucifer." Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games